Forgotten Love
by brilliant-author
Summary: Adonia, princess of Toruna and Paris, prince of Troy shared a love that would last a lifetime. When Adonia is thought to be dead Paris steals Helen of Sparta causing a war not only between Greece and Troy, but also of his heart! COMPLETE
1. Memories

Adonia was King Surmail's daughter. They lived in the land of Toruna. Toruna was a beautiful land with green grass and flowers of all the colors of the rainbow. There wasn't much crime and all the peasants respected and loved their royal family. Toruna was a trading land with the kingdom of Troy. It just so happens the two royal families were long time friends.  
  
Adonia was not like many women of this time. A woman's role in society was to feed the children, take care of their husbands, and tend the garden. To Adonia this all seemed too normal and boring. When the men would go off to war to fight she would wish many times that she could do the same. She was a very passionate woman. She had a strong passion for her land and for a man--- Paris.  
  
For this her father kept a close eye on her. Rarely could she venture out at night or go anywhere without her father's permission. He knew that if he left her unwatched she could do something drastic. Adonia felt like she was trapped. She was afraid she would be locked away forever without making her own decisions or doing what she pleased. She felt alone and powerless.  
  
Troy was a desert land. It was surrounded by a great wall which kept all enemies out. It was the prime place for trade. Troy had two prince's; the oldest being named Hector and the youngest, Paris. King Priam was the ruler of the kingdom of Troy was beloved by all that knew him.  
  
Paris was always known to speak his mind and sometime do unthinkable things when it came to what he cared about. When he fell madly in love with his longtime friend, Adonia, he knew they should be together forever. He did everything in his power to get her to admit she loved him, for he already knew she did. He just need to hear her voice say she loved him. He tried everything; from standing outside her window at night and reading poetry to her to almost getting himself killed. But nothing would get her to admit her true feelings for him. So one night he rushed her out to the garden of the palace and placed his hands in hers.  
  
"I need to know something right here, right now, or I shall live my life regretting the one thing I know is true in your heart." Paris said with true meaning. "Do you love me?"  
  
Adonia looked into his eyes with such passion that either of them could imagine and the words that would start the best thing in both of their lives was said; "Yes, Paris, I love you."  
  
Sitting there Paris could not help but smile. Remembering the moment where his whole life changed for the better could only make him feel happy, even when the kingdom was in doubt and all hope was lost, just remembering her face brought a smile to his face. While sitting there Paris starting to drift off into dream about the first time his heart was ever broken that could never fully healed...  
  
_"She's coming. I get to see her beautiful face again," Paris said in his mind.  
  
This was the first time in a year since he saw the beautiful princess of Toruna, Adonia. He loved her greater than anyone could love anything in one lifetime. Only they were separated by a great sea and many, many miles of land.  
  
When Adonia and her father walked into the throne room of Troy Paris' heart fluttered. There she was right in front of his very eyes. It was real, but to him it seemed like a dream. It was a dream he never wanted to end.  
  
After asking for his leave her rushed Adonia out to the main garden behind the palace. They shared many moments in that garden. To him it seemed almost magical. Without a word Paris leaned over and passionately kissed Adonia. It had been so long since he last saw her he didn't want a minute to be wasted of not being with her.  
  
After pulling away from the kiss Paris said, "I've missed you."  
  
"It has been too long since we last saw one another. Maybe too long..." Adonia said.  
  
There was a crackle in her voice because she knew they need to put an end to their love. She loved him with all her heart---that is why she knew she needed to do this. She wanted him to have a wife and children and be happy, like his older brother, Hector. She wanted him to be loved everyday for the rest of his life and be able to see the person who loved him all the time. That she could not give him. He knew this too.  
  
"Paris, you should stop giving your love to me. You need to move on, find someone who can love you and see you all the time. It would be nearly impossible for that to work between us. We have both seen this coming and now it's happening. The next time I say goodbye should be the last time. I will never forget you or the love we've shared. I will remember us forever."  
  
After this said she turned and walked toward the throne room. She couldn't bare to see Paris in so much pain, or have him see her in so much pain. But she knew she had to do it. She needed to make sure he would be happy forever.  
  
There Paris stood with tears in his eyes. One trickled down his face onto his cheek. He needed to stand there and rethink what just happened. The worst thing possible had just happened and all he could do was stand there. He lost her, probably forever, and he knew this. He didn't fight her protests then, but he would now. He knew he could never live his life in happiness without knowing their love would be for now until the end of their days._


	2. The War

After returning to her homeland, Adonia, was heart broken. Her father could tell this. So could her brother, Ares, and her sister, Astra.  
  
Ares was the first born son of Surmail. Ares was a warrior for the land of Toruna. Whenever battle fell on the land he would be the first one out to fight. He had great skill in battle and was never greatly wounded.  
  
Astra was the middle child of Surmail. She always kept peace in the small family. After the mother of the three children died she felt it was her duty to fulfill that role. Most of the times it was Astra that would keep a watch on her little sister, Adonia.  
  
Adonia spent days in her room. Astra brought food for her, but Adonia ate little of it. Her big brother, Ares, whom she looked up to, would come in on a daily basis to check upon his little sister. He would talk to her and try to make her feel better, but it seemed nothing would work.  
  
Then one day Ares came in because he would leave for battle the next morning. Toruna was being attacked by Sparta. King Agamendmon wanted the beautiful land for his beautiful wife, Helen. He wanted it to be a palace for her to do whatever she pleased. But the people of Toruna would not be put into slavery for one man's greed and power. They would fight until the last man fell. The few ships were heading towards Toruna and would be there by sunrise.  
  
"Adonia, I fear for you. You cannot go on like this. I see in your eyes the hurt you're in, but you must overcome it. I see you day by day die. I know if you go on like this, with little food and little life, you will soon not wake up from your sleep. I will be going in the morning and I do not know if I shall return. We are being invaded by Sparta and will fight them none the less. I wish you a long and happy life, my sister."  
  
With that Ares looked one more time upon his youngest sister and left. He went to eat then sleep because in the morning he would be going out for war.  
  
Adonia kept repeating those words over, and over in her head. She knew it as well, if she went out like this she would die. She knew she couldn't do that to her family. Especially her father, he needed her with him. After his beloved wife died Adonia was the one to comfort him and make him laugh.  
  
So Adonia sat there, with fear in her eyes. She feared for her brother's life and she feared for her land. She didn't want it ruled by a foreign ruler. Then she feared for everyone's life. If Toruna would be taken over everyone would be put into slavery; many of her people would die. She could not just sit there and let that happen. She had a choice to make, a very hard choice, which was life or death. After sitting there thinking for minutes Adonia knew what she had to do. She was going to fight.  
  
Adonia crept into the armor room in the palace. It was full of extra swords, shields, spears, and body protection. She grabbed the body protection she needed. She seemed to take a lot---not so she could keep herself safe, but to make it look like she was a man. She couldn't have anyone find out who she was once she was out there fighting, because then she would be sent back, only to watch the war from far away.  
  
Then she took a spear, a shield, and the a sword. It was the sword of Toruna, used by the kings of old. She needed the Gods to be with her like all the kings before who used this mighty sword. She also took a smaller sword for backup.  
  
With all of this she headed towards her room and made as little noise as possible. She put on her body armor then she put on a sword belt, which held the sword of Toruna and the other backup sword. The shield would be held in her hand and so would the spear. When all of this was done she looked in the mirror. No one would be able to notice that she was the princess, let alone a woman.  
  
There on the table next to her was a beautiful necklace. Paris had given it to her awhile ago. Even with the pain it caused her to think of Paris she put it on. She knew it would bring luck her way. She new that if she took anything with her to the heavens with the gods she would choose that necklace.  
  
The next thing she did was to leave a note to her father and sister explaining what she had done. She hoped they would see this after many hours so she could fight, even to her death.  
  
After everything she needed to do was done she sneaked out the window. When she was out she headed toward the main gate as the other men had done. Hundreds were inside the gate now. It was nearly dawn. She had never been to battle, but in all her times she thought of herself as being brave and fighting until she could fight no more. But there standing on the brink of war all the had inside of her was fear. Before she could shake off the fear she had a man keeping lookout on top of the tower shouted down "The ships are here! Sparta's warriors have arrived!"  
  
With that said the men were now all at the gate and ready to fight. They were building up the anger inside of them to use towards the Spartians to attack. Then Adonia was her brother. He was at the front of the men as the gate was opening. Then the men filed out onto the field to form many lines of defense against the great city.  
  
Being the last in line meant being the front of the line to attack once they got past the great gate, but she was ready. The fear had gone and she had pride and courage and most of all bravery, bravery she never knew she had. Then he brother went to the front of the men and yelled a speech so great that it made all the men of Toruna fight for their land. Then Ares said, "Fight! Fight until the last man of Toruna falls. Only then can it ever be taken away!" With this said the hundreds of men screamed; along with one woman, only they didn't know that under all the body armor stood the princess.  
  
The Spartian warriors got out of their ships and started to form lines. There were about four hundred men on each side. No side was outnumbered. Once all the warriors were out of their ships the captain said a few encouraging words to the tired men who were abroad those ships. Then the captain of the Spartian warriors gave his final word and the warriors of Sparta advanced in a running pace towards the city of Toruna.  
  
The war had begun! 


	3. Captured

Sparta's troops were colliding with Toruna's fighters. The war was just starting.  
  
Adonia used her spear to kill an oncoming warrior. Then she pulled out her backup sword and fought head on. She was an excellent fighter, even to her own surprise. She had killed at least twenty men when her backup sword was knocked out of her hand. Instead of reaching for the sword of Toruna she grabbed a spear that was stuck in a dead man lying on the ground. She realized she couldn't fight as well with a spear. So she grabbed out the sword of Toruna. Of course no one noticed this special sword as they were all busy fighting.  
  
Adonia had lost her brother in the crowd of men fighting one another. She didn't know if Ares was still alive or dead. She saw many men lying on the ground, dead. She saw men that worked for the palace and men who tended the horses. Such sadness crept in her heart, but she couldn't soften now. She told herself she needed to be strong for her sake.  
  
The warriors of Toruna were winning. There weren't many Spartian's left. That's when she spotted the greatest warrior---Achilles. She had heard great tales about this man, but seeing him on the other side was terrifying for her. He was out to kill Toruna's fighters.  
  
Before she could swing her sword again she was grabbed by behind. Two men had their arms cradled around her, one man per arm. She thought in her head, "They found out who I am and now they're taking me away!"  
  
Before she knew it she was taken into a ship and had her hands and feet tied. But she still wore her helmet. Then that's when a bag was placed over her head.  
  
It had been hours since she was captured and the ship was moving. She head faint voices not a long distance away.  
  
"We shall take him to the king. There King Menelaus will decide what to do with this warrior."  
  
"But why?" a second man answered, "Why are we taking this warrior to the king? I don't understand."  
  
The first man answered the second man like it was an obvious answer, "This is a great warrior that king Agamendmon can buy for Sparta. Do you know how many wars or invasions we could win with this warrior? He is almost as good as Achilles."  
  
_"They think I am a man. They don't know my true identity,"_ Adonia thought in her head, _"They're taking me to fight for Sparta. Never! I will never be a Spartian warrior!"_  
  
Then the ship stopped. Adonia guessed they were already at Sparta. Then two men untied her feet and picked her up by her tied hands. They led her out the ship and into a building she guessed as to be the palace.  
  
Then she heard King Menelaus. He indeed wanted her to become a warrior for Sparta. "Take off the bag and show me this stranger's face." The king said.  
  
So the two men lifted off the bag and the other lifted off the helmet only to uncover a woman. The room gasped. No one could believe that such a great warrior was none other than a woman. It was unheard of.  
  
"So this is the great warrior," King Menelaus said, "A woman."  
  
Adonia looked around the room to find the king sitting at his throne with his wife, Helen, next to him. The room was heavily guarded. Achilles stood close by, still in shock of this unexpected surprise.  
  
The man holding Adonia spoke, "Yes, your highness, this is the great warrior. What would you have us do?"  
  
"She will NOT become a warrior of Sparta, but a handmaiden of my beautiful wife." Then he looked Adonia straight in the eyes, "You will do whatever my wife instructs of you. You are a slave to my wife, you cannot go back now."  
  
Those were the very words that frightened Adonia. She had always felt trapped in Toruna with so many people making sure she didn't get into trouble. And now she was actually owned by king Menelaus. She was guessing he didn't know she was the princess for if he did she assumed he would use her as a bargaining chip rather than a slave.  
  
Then she was hauled off to a room, which was hers. Being a handmaiden to the queen was extremely better than being an ordinary slave. She was provided with a room, beautiful dresses, all the food and water she needed, and books to better their knowledge. But she didn't get any wages or any freedom. She would do whatever queen Helen ordered.  
  
For the night she was allowed to get rest and would start her duties as the queen's handmaiden tomorrow morning. But Adonia still had many questions on her mind, so many questions she had that would not be answered until months later.  
  
She wondered if Ares was still alive. She wondered if Sparta or Toruna won the battle. She wondered if anyone knew she was missing. And for some odd reason she wondered how Paris was doing. She wondered if he missed her or still thought about her often.  
  
Meanwhile...there Paris sat on his bed looking out at the stars. Adonia was on his mind, but he could not remember why. It had been almost two years since she said goodbye for the final time, and he was still mourning over it. He hadn't moved on, like she requested of him. He couldn't. So there he sat looking at the stars thinking of her. He didn't know how much pain and suffering she was and would be going through.  
  
In three weeks Paris and his brother, Hector would head for Sparta. They would go to discuss peace between the two lands. They would go to discuss trade, peace, and profit.  
  
With this he went into his bed and fell asleep with the same dream he had every night. It was the dream of him and Adonia together, with a family, happily married, and loving each other for all eternity. 


	4. Sparta

"Your highness, I have an urgent message to give to you from King Surmail of Toruna," a messenger of Troy said. Then he pulled out parchment and began to read the message.  
  
"My dear friend, Priam, I have the most awful news a father could ever say. My youngest daughter is dead. She snuck off and fought in the battle against King Agamendmon and the Spartian warriors. We cannot find her, or her body. She is gone."  
  
King Priam had tears in his eyes. This was the little girl he'd always known who brought a smile to everyone's face and could make anyone laugh in the worst possible time of their life. This was the little girl who used to sing and dance around his halls and she made him get his mind off his troubles and live for today. This little girl, whom he loved like a daughter, was dead.  
  
After King Priam dismissed the messenger he asked one of his bodyguards to fetch his son, Paris. Priam knew this would be a hard blow to his son. For Paris loved Adonia very much, Priam knew that Paris still loved Adonia. This would be a hard day for them all.  
  
When Paris walked in the throne room Priam could tell he had just woken from sleep.  
  
"Sit, my son." Priam said, "I have some very sad news to tell you."  
  
With a worried look on his face Paris sat down next to his father and said, "What is it, father?"  
  
"Paris," Priam said unable to get the words out, "Adonia is dead. She fought against the armies of Sparta when they invaded Toruna and she's gone. She can only be dead."  
  
"No..." Paris said shaking his head, "She can't be---dead. She---she just can't be." After saying that Paris ran out of the throne room and into the garden where he shared many wonderful moments with his love. He thought about the one time in particular. It was the moment he fell in love with her.  
  
_King Surmail and Adonia were visiting the kingdom of Troy to see old friends. It was very late, nearly midnight, when Adonia snuck out of her room. She asked one of the servants to move the harp out to the garden for her to play. She just loved the garden with all the exotic flowers and the calm and peacefulness she felt when in the garden.  
  
There with the harp she played the most beautiful songs she could remember from memory. That is when Paris awoke from his sleep and heard the beautiful music. He ventured out into the halls to find out where this beautiful music was coming from. The music led him to the gardens. He was hidden behind some bushes so he could just watch her.  
  
He remembered she looked so beautiful in her nightdress playing the harp and singing songs about love and happiness while under the light of the full moon. That is the exact moment that Paris fell in love with Adonia. He knew it the moment he saw her and wondered how it took him so long to notice his love for her. From then on he knew they had to be together. He knew he couldn't live without her in his life! _

While Paris mourned Adonia's death he didn't know that she was in fact alive and in Sparta.

Adonia woke up at five in the morning to find an apple and a glass of water on her dresser. There was also a note that read:  
  
"Eat, wash, get dressed, then report to Queen Helen!"  
  
So Adonia did exactly what the note said. She ate her breakfast, washed up, got dressed in a beautiful dress, and then went to find Queen Helen.  
  
Adonia found Helen in her room at her make-up stand putting clips into her hair. Helen was known to be the most beautiful woman in the world, and everyone was right, she was beautiful.  
  
Adonia bowed and spoke the words, "My Lady what are the services that you require of me today?"  
  
"Nothing," Helen said, "I wish to be alone today to gather my thoughts. You may do as you wish."  
  
With that said Adonia bowed and exited Helen's room, dressed into something more casual, and headed into the town center of Sparta.  
  
Adonia saw many things. Sparta was commonly familiar with Toruna. Then she heard two commoners talking to one another about the royal family of Toruna. Adonia walked close by, acted like she was interested in the item that was selling at the closest stall, and listened.  
  
"Yes, yes. The Prince of Toruna did move to Troy. Couldn't stand being with his heartbroken father, you know. The king's youngest child, a woman, died when we invaded them. Poor, poor man. I know how it is to lose a daughter, lost my own a few years ago." The first commoner said.  
  
"Ah, but what about the middle child? What is said about her? The curious second commoner said.  
  
"Oh, she is tending her father. I guess she couldn't leave her poor father all alone. Felt too ashamed or what not." Then the two commoners headed towards their homes with no more said.  
  
Adonia knew that she had to leave Sparta soon. "Very soon," she thought. So Adonia went back to the palace to plan her escape so she could leave and go see her family again.  
  
She figured out she could use a gold bracelet she received to barter a ship to go to Lilvan and there she could use a pair of gold earrings to get a horse and ride to Toruna. "It's a good plan," she thought, "It just might work."  
  
She planned to escape tomorrow night so she rested for tonight so she could work tomorrow and break out by midnight! 


	5. Troy

Adonia woke up the next morning to find another day of relaxation. She was the handmaiden of Helen, but the queen never wanted anything done for her. It seemed like Helen was always unhappy, unloved. Adonia felt sorry for Queen Helen, she was alone, just like Adonia. But Adonia didn't know all of that would change when Helen met a man, whom Adonia knew very well.  
  
To pass time away Adonia went into the town. Being apart of the royal palace she could get anything from the market place for free. So she picked up some things for her grand adventure, as she thought of it.  
  
She got some rope, a rolling sleeping blanket, a small dagger a boy and arrows, and some food. She also got a dress and cape. Black they both were, and very worn out.  
  
Before she knew it the time was eleven o'clock at night. The stars and moon were out. It was a beautiful night. In one hour she would break out without anyone knowing.  
  
Adonia dressed in her new clothing and got all her weapons and food provisions packed. She wore a pack on her back, just a bag with food, rope, and bedding inside. She wore a belt with the sword of Toruna, which no one had recognized so far, and the dagger she bought earlier.  
  
After she was done she packed some extra gold items she received to use to buy her way places. It was midnight! She snuck out of the window, put her cloak hood over her head so no one could recognize her, and headed for the ships.  
  
When she got there she was stopped by a very odd, old man. He asked her where she was heading and how much she had to pay. She showed him the bracelet and told him her destination. He grinned big when he saw the shiny gold bracelet and let her on board. She was treated with royalty, or at least as much as a fisherman can treat someone.  
  
When Adonia arrived in Lilvan she knew she had no time to spare. She went to a local farmer and traded two gold earrings for a horse. The small family agreed and she took the horse and headed west towards Toruna.  
  
After two hours of riding she stopped and tired the horse's rains to a tree limb. She unfolded her bedding and slept for five hours. Then she started to ride again.  
  
The whole journey took her a week and four days. She realized that she liked the freedom. She loved being on her own, doing what she pleased. She decided she didn't want to go home where she would constantly be watched.  
  
The next small town she arrived in was named Cilvera. There she knew there was a messenger of King Surmail. She had sent many messages to this small town for dresses and jewelry. She wrote a message to her father and sister. She knew her brother was in the city of Troy, also where her love, Paris, was. The messenger has seen her many times so he would know her face.  
  
She saw the messenger arriving in this small town and went towards him with the letter. "Hello, messenger of Toruna. I bare a letter for the king from his youngest daughter." The messenger looked at her and realized she was the daughter of the King. He realized she was the daughter thought to be dead. "Tell my father I am on my own now, but I will be careful and love him very much. Tell him I am alive and will come and visit soon." With that said she left to get back on her horse and headed north---towards the city of Troy.  
  
Within two weeks of her visit to Cilvera Adonia was looking upon a familiar site. She was in the city of Troy. The great walls surrounded the city. She approached the great gate of Troy.  
  
"Who may you be, stranger?" a man from the watchtower shouted down at her.  
  
"I am a stranger, yes, but I wish to find work in the city of Troy." Adonia shouted back up to him.  
  
"Many jobs available. Come in. What be your name?" the man asked.  
  
"You choose." Adonia answered him.  
  
"Around here you will be known as Drifter. That is your name in other cities, if I am not mistaken." This shocked Adonia. She had a name in other cities, but she did not show shock on her face, but nodded and entered Troy.  
  
Adonia looked around and there were a few of the watchmen of the city talking in a little corner. She thought she heard them mention the name Paris. She decided to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"Yes, it is true," the tallest man of the three said to the others, "Paris stole Helen of Sparta. Love he called it. I call it greed, but I wouldn't be caught saying that around the royal family."  
  
"Ah, romantic some would call it. But what about that other girl in Paris' life? The princess or what not. Wasn't that supposed to be true love as well?" the man with the beard asked.  
  
The third man answered, "Yes, but didn't you hear? She is dead. It is only common for Paris to move on. She did call it quits more than a year ago. He's never moved on since. Now that she's dead it seems he finally realized to move on."  
  
"Well, it is said that King Agamendmon isn't very happy about this. His wife being stolen and all. I hear an attack on the city is happening." The man with the beard said.  
  
Before she could hear anymore on the conversation she was grabbed from behind. Two men were holding her and she was fighting back as hard as she could, but these men were warriors of Troy and very strong. They were taking her to the palace. She wondered why. She hadn't done anything and she hadn't stolen or cheated. "What is going on?" she thought while being taken to the palace, but fighting back.  
  
A man went into the throne room while the two men holding Adonia stood outside the door. She could hear what the other man said.  
  
"We have the so called 'Drifter', your highness. She is wanted in Sparta and hasn't caused any trouble in other cities, but they have reporter her. They say she is a roamer of the lands, looking for something---or someone." With that said the two men dragged her into the throne room.  
  
When she looked up she saw King Priam sitting on his throne, but she also saw more people in this room. To the right was Hector and to the left of King Priam was none other than Helen of Sparta.  
  
But the person standing next to Helen made Adonia stop breathing. There stood Paris! 


	6. Meetings

Paris froze. There in front of him was Adonia, the love of his life. He thought she was dead he thought she was gone forever. And now she was back into his life, but now he couldn't be with her. He stole Helen from Sparta and now the Greek warriors are coming to take the city of Troy along with Helen.  
  
"Adonia," Priam said. "My dear, what are you doing here? You are thought to be dead."  
  
"I sent word to my family that I was alive. I am known as 'Drifter' now." Adonia answered him.  
  
"Your father needs you, your people need you." Priam told her.  
  
"I don't want it. Any of it!" Adonia said with great passion. "I want to live my life the way I want. I want to be free. Don't you understand? I can do all the things I've never been able to do before. I've fought and I've ventured out into the world."  
  
"Are you happy?" Paris asked. This shocked Adonia because she suddenly realized he was there.  
  
"Yes." Adonia answered him, with a little doubt in her voice.  
  
Paris fell dead silent after this. It made him sad that she was happy without him only he didn't know how she really felt.  
  
Priam, finally noticing that Adonia was still in the grip of the two men, spoke. "Release her."  
  
Once they did Adonia hit the first man across the head and ducked on the side of him and elbowed the second man in the back. Then she made for her escape through the door when two guards appeared with swords in their hands. Adonia raised her two hands in a peace motion and backed up slowly. "Please release me, King Priam," Adonia said walking towards him and then bowing as she spoke the words.  
  
Hector walked over towards her and bent down and got her head to meet with hers. "You never have to bow down to us," he said. Hector had always protected Adonia like a younger sister. He loved her like a sister and would not stand to see her so desperate and bowing to him and his family.  
  
With this said Adonia stood up and looked at Priam, "I didn't come here to do this. I need to find my brother, I heard he was here. Then I'll leave."  
  
"He is in the town, yes" Priam said, "but you will stay here. I want to talk to you. I want you to talk to us. I need to know what happened; how you disappeared and everything."  
  
So dinner was prepared and Adonia explained how she fought for Toruna and was taken to Sparta and was Helen's handmaiden and escaped. Priam looked pleased to hear this story and Hector could not believe it, but Paris looked deeply troubled. Adonia only looked at him at quick glances, for the love they shared she was afraid would take over. She knew she couldn't let that happen, he was with Helen now, and she knew this and wouldn't let anything change that.  
  
"I hear Sparta is coming to take over Troy and Agamendmon wants Helen back." Adonia finally said once the story was finished.  
  
"Yes," Hector answered, "They are coming. You should leave as soon as possible."  
  
Adonia shook her head, "No. I'm going to fight."  
  
"No!" Paris spoke out. "You can't die for a war I caused."  
  
"I will fight and none of you can stop me. I have a right just as much as you do to fight for the people that I love. Priam, thank you for this meal, but I must be going. Goodbye!" Then Adonia left the room in a rush to find her brother.  
  
She looked all around the city for him. And finally she found her brother, she guessed he was the blacksmith of the city, seeing how he was in a blacksmith shop making swords.  
  
She walked inside to find Ares hard at work. When she came in he looked up. "Adonia! You're alive? I can't believe it!" He ran over and hugged his baby sister. "I thought you were gone forever." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. I contacted father and he knows I'm fine. Then I came to find you." Adonia assured him. "I am finally doing the things I want to. I'm the 'Drifter'." When Adonia said this a look of shock went across Ares' face then a slight smile. For he knew this is the life Adonia always wanted.  
  
"I am proud of you, baby sister. You fought a great battle and survived and Toruna is safe." Ares said.  
  
The rest of the night Ares and Adonia talked and bickered just like two siblings would do. When the sun rose and the lights of the sun flickered in through the window they both awoke.  
  
"I better go," Adonia said, "I want to venture through the town."  
  
With that said Adonia headed for town, but made a small detour to the palace.  
  
It was early in the morning, she guessed about four hours after midnight. She decided the time was right. She would go in and steal some Trojan armor from the palace to use for when the Greeks come. She walked to the front steps to be stopped by two guards. Before the guards could ask who she was she attacked them. They were both knocked out and she went into the palace.  
  
She knew exactly where the armory was and she headed to that room when she heard someone in the next room----it was Paris and Helen!  
  
"What is wrong, Paris?" Helen asked him.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Paris replied.  
  
"No you're not. You haven't eaten much or slept since that 'Drifter' came. Do you know her?"  
  
"Yes, Helen," Paris said. "She is an old friend, one whom I thought was dead. And now she's come back." Then Paris whispered to tell himself rather than Helen, "but we can't be together."  
  
"What do you mean 'together'?" Helen asked.  
  
Before Paris could answer they both heard a commotion outside the door. They went out to see what was going on.  
  
Two guards had approached Adonia and she was hitting them with all her might to defend herself and be able to accomplish her mission. When both men were down she was about to hurry off to the armory when Paris yelled to stop.  
  
"Adonia, what are you doing?" Paris asked her with a tone in his voice saying he already knew the answer.  
  
"Paris, I'm not the same person anymore." Then she pulled out her sword to his face, "Don't say a word. Stay out!"  
  
A shocked expression came across Paris' face. He knew she was the same person, just changed a little, but then a smile crept across his face. This was the same Adonia he always knew, a stubborn, rough, strong person who would defend him to death if need be. Then Adonia ran to the armory then ran past Paris and Helen again and headed towards the door of the palace, but was stopped by Hector.  
  
"Stay, Adonia. Stay in the palace. For my father and me---for Paris." Hector tried to persuade her with.  
  
Adonia stood there in thought then nodded her head. She was given a room and put the armory on the bed. She didn't want this to happen, but she thought that she could spend her last days in the presence of Paris. She knew thousands of ship with many men from Sparta were heading this way. She knew in her heart that Troy could not win this fight, but nonetheless she will fight in it.  
  
_"I will not let Paris die, no matter what,"_ Adonia thought.  
  
Adonia then dressed into her bed clothes that were provided for her. She was about to lie down in her bed to sleep when someone walked into her room. She turned around only to find Paris standing there in her room. The two were alone together! 


	7. Alone Together

Adonia froze. She didn't know how to act around Paris. Usually she would go up and hug and kiss him to show him how much she loved him, but it was different now. Paris stole Helen because he loved her now.  
  
Paris was still standing in her door. Adonia saw he was very uncomfortable seeing her there now. It suddenly dawned on her---Paris and she were alone together in a room. She knew she had to control her feelings, though.  
  
"I really need to talk to you," Paris told her. Adonia shook her head in approval and sat down on the bed. Then Paris joined her.  
  
"What's wrong," Adonia asked Paris. He just looked deep into his eyes. It seemed to Adonia like Paris was afraid to tell her what was bothering him. "Paris...tell me. Please."  
  
"I'm in trouble." Paris admitted.  
  
Adonia stood up and then looked at Paris. "What? What did you do? What's going on?" Adonia asked anxiously.  
  
"I....I..." Paris trailed off. "I still love you. I've never stopped loving you. But I'm in trouble because I love two women. You _and _Helen."  
  
This broke Adonia's heart for those were the words she least wanted to hear in all her life. She never would want to know the man she loved so much was in love with another women---even if he loved her too.  
  
Adonia turned around quickly trailed off in thought. She also turned so Paris could not see the tears in her eyes. She never liked showing her weakness' to anyone.  
  
"I think you should leave," Adonia finally said.  
  
"What?" Paris asked sounding astonished. "But I just told you I still love you...and you want me to leave?"  
  
"You love Helen!" Adonia said.  
  
"No....Adonia, I love you!" Paris said almost shouting.  
  
"But you love Helen as well. Am I just going to be someone you can be with when Helen doesn't feel like sharing love with you? I can't do that! I _won't_ do that!"  
  
Paris' eyes were filling up in tears. He had never thought of it like that. "You are the most selfish person I know. You steal Helen for yourself then when I show up you want both of us. You're lucky that you loved two women and they loved you back. You're lucky, and all you want is more!" Adonia shouted at him.  
  
Now tears were rolling down Adonia's cheeks. She was truly heartbroken.  
  
"I don't love Helen the way I love you. Your love is true love. My love for Helen is not as strong, it's just love because of her beauty. But now the problem is much bigger, Sparta is coming because I 'love' Helen. But you're my true, real love. I will always love you. Rather I'm dead or alive my love for you will never fade!" Paris said reassuring.  
  
After he was done talking he pulled Adonia close to him and kissed her with such passion someone could not even imagine. Then he pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes. "If I survive this war we _will_ be together. Trust me!"  
  
"I do trust you, Paris...with my life." Adonia said.  
  
Then they both moved in towards another and kissed again. Paris placed one hand on her head feeling through her hair and the other on on her shoulder so he could never let go.  
  
They were both caught up in the passion and were on the bed. The only thing they didn't know was Helen was looking on. Paris didn't love Helen, but Helen loved Paris. Paris promised her that if she left with him he would love her forever, but he wasn't true to his promise.  
  
She was looking through the window of the room that Paris and her shared. She was crying nonetheless. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man she loved was with another woman. Then something happened that Helen did not expect.  
  
_"I can't do this. This isn't right."_ Adonia thought while kissing Paris. She suddenly pulled him away and jumped off the bed. "Paris," she said aloud, "I can't do this. It isn't right, and you know this. Helen loves you. You need to be with her. Not me!"  
  
"But I love you. Doesn't that count for anything?" Paris asked.  
  
"Paris, I'm the 'Drifter'. I drift from city to city and you can't go with me. It's too dangerous. I like my life now, besides the fact I'm not with you. I'm free! You know how important that is to me. But Helen, she will always be here for you. Give her a chance." Adonia told him.  
  
"No. I love you, I'm not going to be with Helen. Why are you doing this to me?" Paris asked sounding hurt by what Adonia was telling him.  
  
"Because I love you," Adonia admitted. "I want what's best for you."  
  
"But you're what's best for me. Can't you see that? I'm miserable without you, I'm only happy around you. The whole world makes sense when I'm with you. I'll _never _be happy without you."  
  
"You're going to have to be, Paris." Adonia said. "You need to leave, but there's one more thing I need to say before you go."  
  
"What?" Paris asked.  
  
Adonia walked closer to him and gave him a kiss that showed him how much she loved him. "Goodbye," she said. Then she motioned for Paris to leave, and he did. Paris did not know this goodbye was one that Adonia knew would be the last for tomorrow Sparta will be arriving and she would be there to defend the city of Troy.  
  
Tomorrow Adonia would go to the massive gate of Troy and fight for a war that Paris brought on his own foolishness. She would most likely die because she wanted Paris to live the life she thought he deserved. She wanted Paris to live the rest of his life with the women she thought Paris deserved---which was not her! 


	8. Adonia Fights

Adonia gathered her gear and headed out of the palace. She was dressed as a man, to be exact a Trojan warrior. She walked out to the gate that separated the palace from the rest of the city. She left the palace area. She left everything and everyone behind. She knew she would fight this war no matter what.  
  
The men were gathered at the front of the city and were already filing outside. The Spartan troops were getting off their ships and forming lines as well.  
  
While all this was happen Paris awoke with Helen next to him. All of the memories and feelings of last night were flooding back to him. The first thing to come to his mind was Adonia. He remembered she wanted to fight, but he had to stop her.  
  
He immediately got up from the bed and headed towards her room. He opened the door quietly, for he did not want to wake her. He looked around. She wasn't there!  
  
_"She's left already. She's gone."_ Paris thought, _"She's going to die in a war that I brought to my people, the one's I loved. I can't let this happen!"  
_  
Before thinking Paris ran screaming Adonia for he wished that she was still in the palace and he could stop her from possibly dying. But his wish failed for she was no where in sight and no one had seen her.  
  
Paris talked to the guard at the palace and asked him if anyone had left the palace this morning. The guard replied one Trojan soldier left, but that was all. Paris knew that was Adonia in disguise. He started to head out the door when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Do not go after her," Hector ordered Paris. "It's too dangerous to go out there. She's probably outside the walls already."  
  
"She could die. I can't let her die for me." Paris told Hector.  
  
"She would fight for you, even if you tried to stop her." Hector said. "Paris, she loves you so much. She would do anything for you, she wants you to be happy with Helen and she's just trying to protect you. Let her go."  
  
"Never!" Paris said and ran to the palace tower.  
  
The palace tower is where the royal family could see what was going on in the city of Troy. Paris used this to see if he could see Adonia. He knew he wouldn't be able to recognize her, but he knew he needed to try.  
  
Then he saw Hector head for the city's gate. Two people he loved, his brother and his lover, were going to fight the war. Hector gave a short speech to the Trojan armies and Paris could tell Hector was also searching for Adonia.  
  
Adonia stood there in line watching the Spartan troops get ready for the battle. Then she spotted him---Achilles. She hated Achilles for the pain he caused her family, especially her. She thought about the day he killed her mother.  
  
_It was a wonderful day when Adonia was no older than six. Adonia adored her mother so much. Her mother was beautiful, artistic, smart, and kind. She was everything Adonia wanted to be when she was older. It was a peaceful day for the royal family of Toruna. But then a young messenger ran in shouting that the Spartan troops were approaching the city. The king them motioned for the guard to ring the bell for war and the warriors got ready for battle. The fighters fought to defend the city, but what they didn't know is that Achilles and a few of his men were approaching to the palace.  
  
When they arrived no one could hold them off. They came to kidnap Adonia and use her to get what they wanted from King Surmail, for she was his beloved daughter. But her mother wouldn't allow it and stood before her daughter to fight off the men.  
  
But the men were stronger and better fighters. Achilles, at the front of the group, cut her throat and Adonia's mother dropped to the ground...dead. Adonia screamed for she was only a child and witnessed her mother's death in front of her very face.  
_  
_King Surmail and his bodyguards heard his daughter's screams and ran towards the sounds. They found Achilles and his men advancing on Adonia who was cornered in her mother's room. The king's bodyguards killed all of them except for one---Achilles. Achilles escaped and his loyal comrades were left to die.  
_  
Tears started in her eyes, but she brushed them away. She was about to fight; she couldn't be vulnerable now. Achilles led the Spartan troops to collide with the Trojan warriors.  
  
The two sides fought for hours, but then the Spartans pulled back to the shores of the sea.  
  
Murmurs were going on through the crowd of Trojan soldiers. They were wondering why the enemy's troops were backing away.  
  
Then Paris emerged from the gate of Troy and was walking in the center of the two armies. Menelaus was also emerging from the Spartan fighters.  
  
Adonia walked up to Hector who was standing in the front of the Trojan warriors.  
  
"What is going on, Hector?" Adonia asked him.  
  
"Paris is challenging Menelaus to end the war. Whoever dies the other wins." Hector explained.  
  
"No! We have to stop him. He won't win...he'll die." Those words played back in her mind, she knew she had to stop this.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Hector said. "This is Paris' choice. Just like the choice you made."  
  
The two advanced towards one another and were three feet away from another's face. They both had drawn their swords and were about to fight one another until death take one of them! 


	9. Deadly Fight

Paris made his first stroke towards Menelaus who blocked it. They both started swinging their swords towards another and blocking. After minutes both were panting. They were both getting tired, but Paris was more worn out than Menelaus.  
  
Menelaus was a much bigger man than Paris. Many knew Paris would not win this fight. He was doomed to die outside the walls of Troy.  
  
Suddenly Paris is on the ground. He is cut all around and bleeding badly. He is just lying there to die. Menelaus raises his arms holding his sword up above his head about the throw them down for his last stroke when he was blocked from hitting Paris full on.  
  
Adonia had raced in at the last second and intercepted the swing Menelaus was about to do. Adonia was still disguised as a Trojan soldier so the thoughts of many people were that the unknown person was a guard of the Prince who was loyal enough to die for him.  
  
With this done Paris crawled back to his brother, Hector, who was standing on the edge of this battle with the Trojan army, opposite the Spartan army.  
  
Menelaus, aware of Paris leaving, heads after Paris, but Adonia keeps fighting. Menelaus then has to fight this unknown stranger so he could live to kill Paris for stealing his wife.  
  
The two fight for minutes when Adonia suddenly looses balance and falls on her stomach and the sword falls from her grip! Her helmet also falls off!  
  
She reaches for her sword, which is within arms reach to her left, and turns on her back. She holds her sword up to defend herself and her sword collided with Menelaus' sword are inches from her face. Then Menelaus, and everyone watching, sees her real face and are amazed that she is a woman.  
  
Menelaus recognized her.  
  
"You...you were my wife's handmaiden, the one who ran away." Menelaus said. "You thought you could run away, huh?"  
  
With that said Adonia lost her concentration and Menelaus kicked the sword from her hand. Now the sword was more than arm's reach away and Menelaus was too close for her to try to retain her sword.  
  
Menelaus bent down to be face to face with her.  
  
"You run away, but now I have you here under my control." Menelaus said with a smirk on his face, "Now I can do with you what I wish."  
  
He took his right hand and wrapped it around her neck. Adonia grasped for air as he intended to choke her to death. All of the sudden an arrow hit Menelaus in the chest causing him to fall backwards.  
  
Adonia turned around to see Hector holding a bow with now arrow. She turned back around in front of her to see Menelaus take his last breath.  
  
The battle was over. Menelaus was dead. Then Adonia ran to fetch her sword and ran back to Hector and Paris.  
  
"We must get Paris to the palace," Adonia ordered. "He is hurt badly, but his wounds can be mended."  
  
Paris looked at her astonished. He thought for sure she was dead and was amazed that she came to his rescue...again!  
  
_Paris and Adonia were no more than fifteen when they were in a similar situation. Troy was being attacked by another land wanting to control the city of Troy. Adonia was there for a visit with the family that was much her own. What started as a wonderful getaway turned out to be a life changing experience.  
  
Hector was fighting in this small battle, as he did with the other battles over Troy. Paris looked up to his older brother so much he wanted to be like him and fight. He told Adonia this who protested.  
  
"You could die, Paris."  
  
"I am strong and if I do die it will be for Troy...and you!" Paris told her.  
  
"What do I have to do with this?" Adonia asked.  
_  
_"I can't let the advancing troops get to you. I will protect you."  
  
"Well then, I can't let you go alone. I'm coming too!" Adonia said.  
  
"No!" Paris nearly shouted, "It's too dangerous. Stay here!"  
  
"If you go I go!"  
  
Adonia was heading out to meet Paris to fight when two men held her back.  
  
"What's going on?" Adonia demanded. "What are you doing? Let me go!"  
  
Then Paris appeared. He was ready to go out to battle, but he knew he couldn't take her with him. If she got hurt or worse he could never forgive himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adonia. But you must stay!"  
  
With that said Paris headed out and as much as Adonia protested she was not able to go out and fight as well. She sat in her room waiting for Paris to return, but she had a horrible thought that he wouldn't return.  
  
Then a messenger came running in shouting Paris had been taken prisoner. When Adonia heard the news she got armored up and snuck out to the battlefield. She had to save Paris!  
  
She fought some and killed many, but then she got into the enemy's camp. There she saw Paris strapped to a pole being beaten by many men. She knew she could win the small battle of men to get to Paris and she knew she had to do it.  
  
She ran and fought the men then untied Paris and led him back to the safety of the castle. He was safe and so was she! She had saved him!  
_  
"Adonia," Paris began, "You shouldn't have come! It was too dangerous!"  
  
"Lecture me later, but for now lets get to safety." Adonia said.  
  
Just as they reached the gate the Spartan troops started running towards the Trojan city. The Trojan captain ordered the Trojan army to fight full front and they did. The two sides collided, again, for another battle of many deaths.  
  
The three headed up to the palace of Troy where King Priam, Helen, Adromache, Hector's wife, and many servants of the palace were waiting! 


	10. Healing

"Paris..." Helen said, "You're hurt. Get hot water and rags ready in his room." She said to a few servants standing near by.  
  
Paris turned to face Adonia, "Thank you," he said with great thankfulness.  
  
Adonia smiled, "Just make sure I don't ever have to save your life again, got it?" Adonia said jokingly. Then she turned and headed to leave, but Hector pulled her back.  
  
"You're not fighting!" Hector told her.  
  
"You don't own me," Adonia said with anger in her voice.  
  
Then Priam spoke up, "My dear, you are hurt. If you wish to fight wait until tomorrow. You need rest and you need some time for your wounds to heal."  
  
Priam was always a father to Adonia and she knew he only had her best interests in mind so regretfully she agreed.  
  
Adonia went to the room provided to her and changed into her sleeping clothes. She slept for at least four hours before awaking. She didn't know why she awoke, but she decided to go check on Paris.  
  
She walked silently into his room. There she found Helen sleeping right next to him with her arm on his chest and Paris lying there. But Paris was awake and saw Adonia standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes trickling down her face.  
  
She hadn't noticed him being awake and turned to leave when Paris whispered for her to stop. She turned around to see him get out of bed and walk towards her. "Let's take a walk," he said to Adonia. She nodded her head and followed him out of the room.  
  
They walked around the palace halls without saying a word. Then they ended up in the worship temple. Paris stopped and wondered how they ended up here, but Adonia kept walking to the statues of the Gods.  
  
"Why would the Gods ever let this happen?" she asked more to herself than Paris. "Why would they let so many deaths happen. There's been so much sorrow and despair, but no help from the Gods has come." She turned to face Paris who had come up from behind her, "Why..."  
  
Paris placed his fingers along her jaw line down to her chin and leaned closer. "This is not the Gods' doings, it is mine."  
  
Adonia stepped back before saying, "But what you did was for love. You love Helen with all your heart and never anyone else for as long as you shall live. Menelaus and Agamendmon are doing it for greed. Menelaus wants the wife of the most beautiful woman in the world and Agamendmon wants Troy. But what you did was for love, so why don't we get help from the Gods?"  
  
"Maybe I took Helen for greed as well, so therefore we do not get help from the Gods. I have disgraced my family and Troy and the Gods don't pity me, they resent me." "Not true." Adonia said.  
  
"I do not love Helen. I love..."  
  
"Stop!" Adonia commanded him. "Don't say it. Don't stand there and say it. Just don't."  
  
Paris just stood there. He didn't want to get Adonia more upset than she already was.  
  
"We have no hope..." Adonia trailed off into a whisper.  
  
"What?" Paris was caught off track for the long silence there was before she spoke.  
  
"There is no hope...not for us or for Troy's victory. I always thought there would always be hope, but I was wrong."  
  
"No...no. You're not wrong, there is hope for us. And for Troy. We will fight and win then you and I will be together. No matter what happens." Paris said with a reassuring smile.  
  
Adonia just looked at him. "There may be hope for Troy, but not for _us_. Just let us go!"  
  
"Never!" Paris said then took her hands in his. "I will never lose hope for us. We _will_ be together, you will see."  
  
"It's getting late," Adonia said.  
  
Then she left the temple of the Gods and ran down the palace hallways until she got to her room. She went inside and placed her back on the door and began to cry. She cried for her mother, for Troy, for her and Paris, for everyone that died, and for the love she has for Paris that they will never be able to share.  
  
Finally Adonia fell asleep on her bed. She woke up to a bright sunlight streaming through her window. For a second she forgot all that was going on around her, but, regretfully, she remembered.  
  
She dressed and headed out to battle. She walked out and found no one around. This was unusual and she was not about to leave before she found out what was going on.  
  
Then Paris ran towards her. When he got to her his eyes were full of sadness and fear. "Follow me," he ordered.  
  
Adonia did and she was lead onto a porch where the royal family could overlook the battles if they wished. King Priam, Helen, Adromache, Hector, and the servants were out on this porch.  
  
When she and Paris finally got there everyone looked sympathetic towards Adonia. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Ares is fighting Achilles," Hector informed her. Achilles, the greatest warrior alive, was fighting her brother. She looked out over the ledge and saw the two advance towards one another to fight. Adonia knew she had to get there and fight alongside her brother, even if it meant death, for no one lived a fight with Achilles.  
  
She turned and ran out and headed towards the palace doors. But Paris was running and yelling after her to stop.  
  
Adonia stopped and turned around. "Paris, I must do this. I will not win, but I _will_ fight. I want you to know...I love you." Then her face drew closer to his and their lips touched and they both kissed passionately. Then Adonia pulled away, "Goodbye."  
  
She turned and continued running out the palace doors towards the gate of Troy then to face Achilles in the battle that would most likely follow to her death! 


	11. Hector's Death

Adonia ran down the streets of Troy and ordered the guards to open the great gate. She walked outside and both Achilles and Ares turned to see who stepped out of the city.

"Adonia," Ares said, "leave now!"

Adonia just walked up and stood next to her brother and whispered, "no."

She then turned her head to face the great Achilles and told him, "If you wish to fight my brother you fight me too."

Achilles looked stunned. He had never fought a woman before and wouldn't fight a woman because women are to be treasured and are only here for cooking and cleaning.

Achilles shook his head 'no' to this.

So Adonia drew her sword and clashed it against Achilles' sword and said, "You _will _fight me!"

Achilles couldn't do anything, but defend himself so he fought back and Ares joined the battle. For being outnumbered Achilles was doing well. Then Achilles' sword rent across Ares' causing a big scratch that was bleeding very badly. And Ares fell because of this.

"No!" Adonia screamed and ran over to her brother. She let her guard down and the next thing she knew Achilles' sword was against her throat.

"No..." Paris breathed. Paris and many other people in the palace were overlooking this battle at the balcony of the palace.

"Now, _darling_, you will know what it's like to bleed." Achilles told her.

Adonia heard this and moved her right arm to disfigure the sword and send it flying. Achilles ran after his sword and Adonia got her own. She and Achilles began to fight again. They both fought then Achilles fell and his sword was out of the reach of his hand. Adonia got her sword to his throat and was about to kill him for all the pain he caused when he heard someone screaming to stop!

Adonia turned and saw Briseis. Briseis was the niece of King Priam. She lived in the palace, but when the Temple of the Gods was invaded they took Briseis. They all thought she was dead, but now they all knew she was alive, for the parts of the royal family and palace servants were standing on the palace balcony.

Adonia couldn't understand why Briseis was defending this heartless man, but the next thing she knew Adonia was on her back and her sword was no where to be seen. Achilles used one of her weak, defensiveless moments to take her sword and knock her on her back. But again Briseis screamed 'no' right before Achilles was about to kill Adonia.

Achilles found a calmness when he was with Briseis, a calmness he's never felt in his whole lifetime. And he wasn't about to give it up for the death of someone he would not benefit from. So he nodded his head in approval and moved back to the Spartan troops and threw her her sword.

Then Adonia ran over to her brother, Ares. He was bleeding worse now. There was a pool of blood and for once in her life, she didn't know what to do.

Luckily, Hector and a few palace guards ran out of the great gate. The guards picked up Ares and ran him back up to the palace. Adonia was following when she heard Achilles yell back at Hector, "Hector, son of Priam, stay for this shall be your death day!"

Adonia froze! Achilles was about to fight Hector, but she didn't know what for, but Hector did. Achilles' nephew was killed by Hector. Hector thought he killed the great Achilles, but it was only his nephew. So now Achilles wanted revenge on Hector for his loved one's death.

Hector drew his sword and starting walking towards Achilles. Adonia ran in front of him and tried to push him back screaming 'no' and 'don't do this', but Hector kept walking. Finally two palace guards grabbed her by both arms and made her head back to the palace, but Adonia kept kicking and screaming for Hector to stop.

Then Hector turned his head and told Adonia, "Tell Adromache I love her, and tell all of my family I will miss them, but not to mourn for me for I shall be with the gods now."

"No..."Adonia whispered. Then she shouted as if coming out of reality, "No! Hector, don't do this! Come back! Hector...!"

But it was too late. She was in the walls of the city and the gate was closed. She ran back up to the palace wishing to make it to the palace balcony in time.

While she did this Achilles and Hector were already fighting.

Adonia made it to the palace balcony in time only to see Achilles' sword go through Hector's flesh and for Hector to fall to the ground. He was dead. The first son, and heir to the throne of Troy was dead.

Adromache started to cry and Helen was there to comfort her.

"I'm sorry..." Adonia told King Priam. "Your son was a great man. He will be a great man upon the Gods."

Then she walked over to Paris. Tears were rolling down her face now. She looked Paris right in the eyes, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Paris looked startled and replied, "Forgive you for what?"

"I should have saved him." Adonia shook her head and looked out to where Hector's body was being tied to a horse carriage for Achilles to parade around the Spartan troop camp with, "I should have stopped him."

Then King Priam spoke up, "There was nothing you could do, my dear Adonia, he would have to face this fate eventually."

Adonia just walked out of the balcony and headed to go see her brother. She didn't know herself if her own brother was dead or alive. But before she went she looked out once again to see Achilles riding the horse carriage with Hector's lifeless body dragging along. But what really made Adonia upset was the big smile upon Achilles' face of what was happening, it reminded her of when he killed her mother. She knew she would get her revenge, "Someday..." Adonia said quietly, "Someday..."


	12. Adonia's Revenge

It was a day of mourning for the city of Troy. They had lost their beloved prince, Hector.

The warriors of Troy had recovered Hector's body from the horrible Achilles and took it to the palace for a proper, royal burial ceremony.

Adromache stood at Hector's funeral with tears upon her face while Helen stood net to her holding Adromache and Hector's son.

Paris stood next to the throne of King Priam. Adonia stood out the doors. She felt guilty for Hector's death because she thought she could have stopped Hector from making this fatal mistake.

During this Ares was in a bed provided in a room for him and was healing from the battle before.

Adonia went into the room during the ceremony for Hector because she could not handle the feelings of guilt running through her head.

She walked into the door to find Ares awake and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ares," Adonia said, "I didn't realize you were awake or I would have checked on you sooner."

"I'm fine, little sister. How are you handling all this?" He asked her.

Adonia just sat down at the end of the bed and sorted through all of her thoughts contemplating the question he just asked her. "I don't know..." she finally answered. "I feel sad...guilty...and..."

"And what?" Ares asked her back.

"I want to _kill_ Achilles. He caused too much pain for me and others. I've decided, big brother, I'm going into the camps tonight. I just want to say goodbye first." She told him.

"Adonia, no! You won't do this. I won't let you!" He told her.

She then leaned over and kissed his cheek and said, "I love you, big brother. I always will." With that said she got up and left the room.

When she got outside she knew she couldn't let anyone see Ares until she left for he would tell them what she was about to do. So she told the two guards and maids outside that he should get rest and not to bother him for hours to come.

Then she headed for her room for her sword of Toruna and other things she needed for her possibly last journey of her life.

Once she got all that she needed she snuck back out into the halls and slipped around the crowd of people gathering for Hector's burial.

She was about to leave the palace when two guards of the royal family stopped her.

"We were told you might run away." One of the guilds told her.

"Let go! Now!" Adonia shouted trying to struggle free of the people holding her down.

She was dragged into the throne room where many were gathered for Hector's burial.

"We caught her trying to sneak off, your highness, Prince Paris." The first guard said.

"Paris!" Adonia shouted. "Order them to let me go. Now!" She said while still struggling.

Paris walked over and looked her in the eyes; "I'm not going to let you blame yourself and get revenge for something none of us could prevent." He told her.

Adonia stood there for a minute before saying, "Forgive me, Prince Paris..." Then she hit him across the face causing him to fall then she hit the two guards and started to run out the door and as she did she whistled for her long time companion horse, Ardil, to come forth.

Paris ran after her trying to stop her. He got out of the palace just as she was mounting Ardil and he shouted for her to stop.

She just looked at him atop the horse and nodded her head as in saying she knew what she was doing and the consequences that she would face and turned her horse and headed down to the main gates.

The gates opened as she neared them and she rode off into the enemy's camp. She then got off her horse and commanded it to say there as it did following its master's command.

She was unnoticed in the camp for there was no one outside of the tents.

She drew upon Achille's tent and drew her sword. But before she could enter Bresis, the cousin of the royal family was pushed out of the tent and landed on her hands and knees.

"Adonia..." Bresis whispered, "Get out of here. Quick!"

"Bresis, take my horse, Ardil, and ride back to the palace immediately. Get to safety. I'll be fine...go!" Adonia ordered and Bresis did as she was told.

Adonia turned to look at Bresis run off on Ardil into the night then she turned and faced Achille's tent once again. She drew her sword and entered.

Achilles was alone in his tent and he turned when he saw Adonia enter, but did nothing.

"Where is Bresis?" He asked.

"She took my horse and she's gone. She's just a young woman. She does not need to be in the middle of a war." Adonia told him.

Achilles shook his head and said that he agreed.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Adonia asked him.

"Maybe I'd rather find peace than fight." Achilles said.

"But you are Achilles...the fierce warrior. You're the greatest the world has ever seen. You kill hundreds...you do not want peace." She informed him as if he didn't already know.

"Bresis..." he whispered. Then he turned his head to face Adonia, "Get out of here, now, before I decide to kill you. I am done with killing." Then he turned his head back towards the ground as if contemplating his thoughts.

Adonia knew she should turn and leave...she would get her revenge eventually, but she did not want to get it if the other person wouldn't defend himself.

She ran back to the gates and entered to find the whole city crowded around a big statue built of wood of a Trojan Horse. The townspeople called it 'a gift from the Gods' meaning they won the war, but Adonia knew better.

But the royal family wasn't for they were beaming with joy that the Gods let them keep their city and their lives. But, again, Adonia knew something was wrong. She knew something was terribly, terribly wrong!


	13. A Trap

Adonia ran up to the palace in a hurry. She knew something was terribly wrong and she had to try to stop this.

She entered the palace and ran up to the throne room where she suspected people would be. She was wrong so then she headed to the palace porch.

She was right. They were all there; Helen, Adromache, King Priam, and many other people.

"Get the horse out of the city," Adonia ordered.

"Adonia, my darling, why would you order us to get rid of it," King Priam asked.

"Something's wrong. This isn't right. We're walking into some kind of a trap, I suspect." She told him.

"No, it is a gift of the gods," he said.

"No...we must get it out of here at once," Adonia pleads.

"No, it is final. The gift stays...we are honored to receive such a gift." He told her.

Adonia then headed to her room to think. She needed to figure out a way to get the horse out. It was too big for her to take out herself; she would needs loads of men to help her get it out of the city.

She sat in her room for at least thirty minutes after the hour when she heard many screams coming from the city.

She ran to the throne room to see what was going on down in the city.

"I heard screams. What is going on," Adonia asked.

King Priam was at his throne, with Helen and Adromache holding her baby by his side.

"You were right," was all he said.

"What?" She asked.

King Priam was just sitting there stooping his head and shaking it in disbelief, so Adromache spoke up. "The city is being over run. Spartan men were in the horse and they let the rest of the army in the city."

"It is burning." Helen said. "One by one, house by house, the city is burning. It will all be gone in a matter of hours."

"Helen and I are going to go through the secret tunnel out the city to safety. You should come, Adonia." Adromache told her.

Adonia stood there in though when something she remembered was missing. "Where's Paris," she asked.

"I do not know," King Priam finally said.

"Adonia," Adromache started, "Hurry. We must go!"

"You get my brother, and I will go find Paris. King, go with them to safety." Adonia told him.

"No, I will stay with my city. I worked all my life to make this city what it was, I will not abandon it now." He told her.

"Think about your family, your life, go to safety." She said trying to persuade him.

"No, go find Paris, Adonia. Take him to safety." He said then walked out of the room, sword at his side.

"As you wish, King Priam of Troy," Adonia said bowing. She knew she could not talk him out of this, therefore he would die.

She then hurried off to find Paris.

Adonia ran down many halls of the palace warning all in her path to head to safety, for everyone in the palace knew of the secret passageway out of the city.

Adonia was then in the hallway that lead to the temple of the Gods. She went in there to find Paris when she saw Bresis run out the door.

Following Bresis were five Spartan men and then shortly after was Achilles.

Adonia drew her sword ready to fight the men coming after her.

She planned to get Bresis to the side and fight all the five Spartan men and Achilles by herself. She knew she could kill the Spartan men, but she had no doubt that she would lose to Achilles.

As they ran toward her out of the corner of her eye she saw Paris up on the balcony with bow and arrow in hand.

A shocked expression was on his face when he saw what Adonia was about to do. Suddenly he yelled, "Adonia! Run!" He said this as though she would listen to him and run for safety, yet he knew she would not.

She just shook her head and waited as the men approached. She took one swing and one was dead. The others fell shortly. Then she was faced with Achilles, but he ran toward Bresis.

Adonia noticed that a sword was in Achilles' hand. Adonia thought Achilles was going to kill Bresis. He was drawing nearer to her. He was now a foot away from Bresis' face when Adonia ran up to him, sword in her hand ready to strike!


	14. Achilles' Death

"Bresis, go now!" Adonia ordered.

"No, Adonia. You don't understand." Said Bresis. She then stepped closer to Achilles and took his hands in hers.

"He's a killer! Get away from him!" Adonia told her.

"I know what he was, but he's changed. He's different now." She informed her.

"A man who's killed hundreds never changes." Adonia said getting closer to Achilles. "A man who takes an innocent mother from her young children for pure enjoyment doesn't change." Adonia now said with deep anger and hurt.

Achilles then turned his head to face Adonia, "I'm sorry about what I did, it was on orders. But I found peace and love now, I have changed. You must trust me and if you don't trust Bresis."

"No!" Adonia screamed and pushed Achilles to the ground, sword in her hand, ready to fight."

Achilles then got up and clutched his sword.

While all this was happening Paris stood on the balcony above watching Achilles so close to the women he loved fearing that Achilles could strike at any moment Paris got an arrow in his hand ready to fire.

Bresis saw what Paris was doing and suddenly screamed no.

Then Achilles and Adonia stopped and looked to Bresis then to where she was starting at to see Paris fire an arrow straight at Achilles.

It hit Achilles in his achilles tendon. Blood came gushing out of the wound.

Achilles grabbed his sword that was in his hand tighter to help cure some pain and headed up the stairs to Paris.

Bresis saw this and ran after Achilles and pleaded with him to stop, for she did not want the man she loved and her cousin to be killed.

Adonia saw Achilles heading up towards Paris as well and pleaded with him to stop. For she did not want Achilles to kill the man she loved.

While they two tried to stop Achilles he advanced closer to Paris while Paris kept shooting arrows at Achilles and hitting his target.

Achilles was then up to the balcony and just feet away from Paris. He was about to strike when Adonia came up and grabbed his arm with his sword getting him to stop.

But Achilles, now very angry for his life was almost gone, swung his arm hard and flew Adonia to the wall where she hit her head and fell to the ground unconscious.

Then it was Bresis turn to try to stop Achilles, if anyone could tame him it would be her.

"Stop now! Stop, Achilles!" Bresis shouted. "Stop the killing...have peace. Die in peace."

Achilles stood there for a moment and then he dropped his sword to the ground. "In peace..." he whispered. Then he dropped onto the ground.

Blood was everywhere and Bresis held him in her arms as he was lying on the floor surrounded in his blood.

"I am going...going to the gods. I will find peace for eternity. I am though sad. For you will not join me." Achilles said.

"No...you can live. You're the great Achilles." Bresis whispered tears streaming down her face.

"You will live for long years to come. Live and take care of your family, see the world unto your time comes of old age." Achilles told her.

"Please don't leave me." Bresis pleaded tearfully.

"I will go with your love, the love that will last an eternity. I love you, Bresis..." Then Achilles closed his eyes and they were never opened again. The mighty Achilles was dead.

Paris ran over to Adonia who was lying on the floor not moving.

"Adonia..." Paris whispered. "Adonia...wake up." He shook her lightly.

She then stirred and opened her eyes. "Paris..." she whispered and put her hands against his face, as if to make out whom it was.

"Yes, yes. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Paris told her, now crying for he thought he'd lost her.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Everything's fine, but Troy is taken over. We must leave quick, while we still can." He told her and put her in his arms, for she was unable to walk for being unconscious and not gaining all her strength and conscious.

"Bresis," Paris said. "We must go...now!"

Bresis nodded her head and kissed Achilles cheek one last time and followed Paris out to the secret passageway out of the city.

They went through the long, dark tunnel until they got out at the ending.

There stood everyone from the palace who escaped. Adonia got back on her feet and they all turned back up to look at the palace and the city of Troy.

Troy was on fire, it was gone. All that the royal family had worked for had been lost in such a short period of time, all their lives were gone, gone in the long lasting fire of the city of Troy!


	15. Helen Goes Home

The survivors stood there in shock. The city was gone. They only had the safe house to go to. But it would only be a matter of time before the safe house would be safe anymore.

"What are we going to do now?" Adromache asked.

"We go to the safe house." Paris said.

"But how long will it be safe, Paris?" Adonia said. "It is a matter of time before they find it."

"I know. But what else can we do?" Paris asked.

"I'll go." Adonia said.

"No!" Paris shouted grabbing her arm. "You will not give yourself up."

"Why not? If I tell them they can have me to use for my land then they might just take it and leave and you can go to the safe house where it will never be found."

"It's not you they want, Adonia." Paris said.

"It's me." Helen spoke up for the first time.

They all stood quiet for they all knew it was true.

"Helen, we're not giving you up. They could kill you." Paris informed her.

"They won't kill me, Paris. They will all bow down to my beauty."

"You don't know that."

"But I do. I do."

After a moments silence Helen spoke up again.

"I guess it's decided, then. Farewell to you all." Helen started to walk towards the Greek guards when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Helen..." Adonia said. "I'm going with you... for protection. If anyone even tries to hurt you I can protect you."

"That is not needed, Adonia."

"I don't care. I'm going. Now listen to me if anyone does you harm run...I'll take care of them."

Helen nodded her head and headed, again, towards Troy and the Greek armies.

"Adonia," Paris said, "Don't. They might take you, even if they don't hurt Helen. You can't go."

Adonia looked at him and then spoke with tears in her eyes. "Paris..." She put her hands around his. "I love you." She raised his hands to her mouth and gave a small kiss before she ran off to Helen.

Adromache approached Paris and gave a reassuring hug to him.

"I can't believe she's risking her life for me...again."

"She loves you, Paris." Ares told him.

Paris turned to his true love's brother and said, "I know."

"Helen, just act normal. Don't show fear. Talk with dignity..." Adonia was going over pointers with Helen to make sure their plan worked.

"I know. It will work, and then you go off to Paris."

"He does love you, Helen."

"I know he does. But he loves you more. And I do not blame any of you for that. I did not know about your past with him. He was grieving for you when I met him and he was blinded by my beauty. It is now over."

"I'm sorry..." Adonia said.

"Anyways, I need to go back to my daughter now. I have missed her so much and I cannot bare to be way from her anymore."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Many don't. Menelaus didn't brag about her as he would do for a son. Seeing as Hermione could not rule the throne she was unimportant to him."

"I'm sorry for your daughter."

"I am too. And I didn't make it any better. Her father did not love her and now she will probably believe I do not because I left her."

"I'm sure she knows you love her. You needed to save yourself. You would have died of agony if you stayed in Sparta."

"Yes, but a mother always protects her child first. She worries about her own life last."

"I know..." Adonia trailed off.

"How could you possibly know?"

"I myself had a baby many years ago. He was killed by a Greek warrior months after his birth."

Helen was shocked. "Was it Paris's child?"

"Yes."

"Did he know?"

"No."

"Why not? It was his child as well."

"I did not think he needed to know."

Helen stopped walked and turned to Adonia. "What do you mean he didn't need to know?"

"I saw him with another woman, Helen. I was going to tell him, but I saw him with another woman. Kissing."

"Paris moves from one woman to another."

"Not after we fell in love. He had never betrayed me. He only started again after he thought I was dead."

"What happened?"

"After I approached him and asked him about the kiss. He said he had too much wine to drink and I almost believed him. I think I did because I knew he was telling the truth. But I told myself that I would not tell him and raise the child myself."

"Why?"

"I wanted a husband that loved me and I kept telling myself he didn't love me even though I knew he did. It was like I wanted myself to be unhappy."

"Is that why you are giving up your life with Paris now? Because you want yourself to be unhappy."

"No. I'm trying to protect you."

"You're giving up your chance of love. You're giving up happiness."

"How can you say that? I am merely protecting you."

"But I don't need protection. They won't hurt me...and you know it. Why are you so afraid of happiness?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm scared. Maybe I am afraid that I could try to have happiness then it will be taken away from me again. Maybe I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"You won't, my dear. Go back to Paris now. Have freedom and happiness."

"Not until I see you are gone...safe."

"Very well. Stay in the bushes and you can watch me board the ship and leave."

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Lady Helen?" Adonia asked.

"I'm sure. It's time I went home."

They were both crying now. They both hugged each other farewell and Adonia hid in the bushes while Helen walked to a Greek soldier.

"Soldier, I wish to be taken home. I come now and will not fight anymore."

"Lady Helen" he said bowing, "Come with me to the ships. You may go home now to see your child."

Helen nodded, took one last glance back at Adonia hiding in the bushes, and followed the soldier to the ships.

Adonia stood in the bushes until she saw Helen safely board the ship. Then she started running back to where Paris was and the future of happiness and freedom she would spend with her true love!


	16. The End and New Beginning

Adonia ran all the way back to where the small group of survivors were hiding in the brush.

When she ran up Paris emerged from a bush and hugged her.

"I was scared for you." He whispered.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. She then talked to the whole group. "We need to decide what to do now."

"Should we find a new place to live?" Adromache asked.

"That is a possibility. But it would have to be just us. If we went to another city they would know about are escape and tell the Greeks. We would have to make a new settlement." Paris told them.

"So what you're saying is..." Ares started before Adonia spoke the rest of the sentence for him.

"Yes. We'd have to start a new city of Troy, a new civilization of Trojans."

"How many have survived?" A maid of the palace asked.

"About fifty." Paris answered.

"Good." Ares answered. "Is there more to be saved?" He asked.

"No. The Greeks are all over the city. If there are any survivors they are dead or under slavery of the Greeks." Adonia told them.

"So it is settled then. We will find a new home and start anew." Paris told them.

"Yes, King Paris." Adonia said before bowing down as did everyone else.

Paris knelt down and took Adonia's hand bringing her up with him. "I could not rule without a Queen." He told her.

Adonia smiled before wrapping her arms around Paris.

"All hail King Paris and Queen Adonia." Ares said before the others in hiding stepped out and bowed down to their new king and queen.

"We should move tonight, deeper into the forest." A farmer named Joshua told them.

"Very well. Gather everyone up. We will go deeper into the forest before resting then moving more. We will find a place to build a new city before long." Paris reassured the survivors.

They all nodded and followed him deeper into the forest.

They walked for an hours length before resting a few minutes. Adonia looked around at the survivors. There were maids of the palace all carrying small amounts of food and clothing they could grab before running out of the palace.

Adonia also saw at least five farmers. _'This is good,'_ she thought. She knew they would need food and having farmers would help them grow many crops fast before winter.

She also saw a pottery man and a blacksmith. She also looked around and saw the healer of the city. Adonia smiled to herself. They could really start to build a new city. Every important person needed to make a new society was present at least once. There were men and women. They could make children and the children could make children. Then the city of Troy would be as good as the old city.

But she knew it would not be the same. The old city of Troy was a masterpiece that could only be built once. The great walls of protection would not be the same, even if someone did try to make it again.

Many people wouldn't be back. The great King of wisdom and bravery, King Priam, is gone to the gods now and can now only watch upon his son and city. Prince Hector, the man who would rule the throne, is gone, leaving his son and wife alone. He was a strong ruler and would have been a great king, all new this. But he risked his life to protect his city, and his life was taken by a man who stole the lives of many.

The city would grow and prosper in time. It could possible be a great city one day. Adonia knew she would rule it and be the first queen of a city that would be just as great as the old city of Troy. She would help build it and advance trade and relations with other cities. She would make it the best she could and make it as close as she could to the old city of Troy.

But she knew she could never replace the old city. She knew it was gone and it could never come back. It saddened her to know that a once great, heavenly city was now gone down to the ruins and in the hands of the Greeks.

After many minutes of thought Adonia walked on with the group and after man more hours of walking rested down next to Paris leaning on a tree for support.

She woke the next morning and ventured on with the group of survivors from the once great city of Troy.

She walked on, not looking back. She walked onto her future and left her past. She walked on the soil that would become the next great city. She knew it would be great and she knew it would be a city as great as the old.

Adonia walked onto her future hand in hand with her true love never to return to the past that haunted her!

**THE END**


	17. Author's Note

I just wanted to say thanks to all my kind reviewers. I am so glad I wrote this story and I am thankful for all the constructive critism and praise I have gotten for this story. I still hope, although it is completed, that people will read it and review. I hope you all read my other stories and I have some good news for all of you who are great fans of this story!

I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story with Adonia and Paris on starting their new lives and a new city and watching the people grow and the city grow. I will start this story sometime soon once I get more ideas about get it all planned out. More things will be revealed and secrets will also be revealed.

So stay tuned...

* * *

Here is a list of all the reviewers I would like to point out thanks to for reviewing my first story with praise!

FANFICTION MEMBERS:

EradeGreenleaf

Lollipop-CaZ

Ellegirl104

NON FANFICTION MEMBERS:

Chrissi

Luna

Shells

Megan

LiLe Sesne


End file.
